My Memories OS
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Bunga edelweiss sering disebut-sebut sebagai everlasting flower yang artinya bunga simbol keabadian. Mitosnya, apabila seorang kekasih memberikan bunga edelweiss ini kepada kekasihnya, maka cinta mereka akan abadi.


"Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat. Aku ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Tak perlu repot Sasuke -san."

"Kau jangan paksakan dirimu, istirahat lah."

"Ya."

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Aku memandang nanar punggung tegap pria berambut raven sebatas pundak itu, dia- Sasuke. Demi membiayai kehidupan kami berdua dia berkerja keras dari pagi sampai malam tanpa kenal waktu.

Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Aku hanya seorang wanita yang tak tau siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku yang saat itu terbangun dari tidur panjangku melihat dirinya menangis menatapku, dia orang pertama yang kulihat saat terbangun dulu.

Siapa aku? Dimana orangtuaku? Aku tak pernah tau sampai saat ini. Sudah 1 tahun kami hidup bersama, dia memanggilku dengan nama bunga yang senada dengan warna rambutku, bunga yang mekar di musim semi 'Sakura'.

Satu hal yang kuketahui dari dirinya... dia pria yang baik. Sasuke...siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Apa arti dirimu bagiku? Kau tak pernah menjawab semua pertanyaanku itu. Kau hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata,

'Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, meski kau tak mengingatku.'

.

.

My Memories

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Hani Yuya

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance.

.

.

"Ohayou Sakura-ba chan." seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik berlari kearahku.

"Pletak...sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu panggil aku nee-chan Na-ru-to!" aku menjitak kepalanya dan sedikit melotot kearahnya membuat anak itu meringis kesakitan namun ia malah memamerkan cengiran rubahnya, ia tak takut kupelototi.

"Sakura- ba chan, aku ingin membeli satu tangkai bunga mawar merah muda itu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tak biasanya ia datang kemari membeli bunga. Biasanya ia hanya datang untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya setelah pulang sekolah.

Aku lupa memberitahu kalian bahwa aku menjaga toko bunga dirumah. Sasuke yang telah membuka toko ini untukku, agar aku tak bosan dirumah katanya. Dia tau kalau aku sangat suka bunga, namun bunga yang paling kusuka hanya mekar satu tahun sekali di musim semi. Bunga senada dengan warna rambutku.

"Untuk siapa kau memberikan bunga mawar merah muda ini Naruto?" tanyaku seraya memberikan bunga itu.

"Hehehe!" dia merampas bunga itu lalu mengululurkan bunga itu tepat di hadapanku. "Untukmu ba chan."

Aku mengernyit bingung, "untukku? Bunga mawar berwarna merah muda itu memiliki arti penghargaan, kebahagiaan, kekaguman, kelembutan, kasih sayang dan ucapan terima kasih sebagai seorang sahabat yang dekat bukan? Kau memberikan bunga ini padaku?"

"Otanjoubi omedetou... sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Ba-chan sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku loh, berkat ba-chan aku tidak kesepian. Arigatou baba-chan." ia tersenyum sumringah, matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan ketika aku mengambil bunga pemberiannya.

Naruto bocah berusia 13 tahun, ia yatim piatu. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas semenjak ia berusia satu bulan. Sejak saat itu Naruto tinggal berdua dengan neneknya.

Ia sering mengunjungiku dan menemaniku ngobrol setelah pulang sekolah. Aku cukup terhibur dengan keberadaannya, kami berdua mirip sama-sama kesepian. Karena itu kami saling berbagi satu sama lain... meski dia masih seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun, tapi ia tau bagaimana caranya menghiburku. Karena ia yang paling memahami arti dari 'kesendirian'.

"Arigatou Naruto... tapi bisakah kau panggil aku nee-chan. Ck, aku masih muda tau."

"Hehehehe... kau sudah tua ba-chan tidak pantas di panggil nee-chan lihat wajahmu yang sudah berkeriput." sindirnya.

"NA-RU-TO... PLETAK!" aku menjitaknya sedikit lebih keras.

Berkeriput katanya? Kulihat wajahku yang terpantul di cermin sebrang tempat ku berdiri. Berapa sekarang usiaku? Aku tak mengenali diriku saat ini. Yang kuingat sebelum tertidur panjang aku masih berseragam sma.

"Ba-chan, sepertinya Sasuke - ji san sangat menyukaimu... lihat! Bunga edelweiss ini, dia sengaja membelinya untukmu lho." ujar Naruto.

Aku menoleh menatap bunga edelweiss yang di letakkan di atas meja kasir tempatku duduk setiap harinya seraya menjaga toko bunga ini.

Bunga edelweiss sering disebut-sebut sebagai everlasting flower yang artinya bunga simbol keabadian. Edelweiss tidak mudah layu dan konon memiliki mitos yang hampir dipercayai banyak orang. Mitosnya, apabila seorang kekasih memberikan bunga edelweiss ini kepada kekasihnya, maka cinta mereka akan abadi.

Edelweiss mengajarkan kita untuk tidak mudah didapatkan, untuk kemudian pengorbanan, perjuangan dan kesungguhan yang hebat pantas dihadiahi cinta yang abadi.

Bunga simbol cinta abadi ini untukku? Bahkan aku tak bisa mengingat keberadaan Sasuke di dalam ingatanku. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Seberapa pentingnya dia bagiku?

"Entahlah Naruto, aku bahkan tak bisa mengingatnya?" jawabku sendu.

"Tapi aku merasa dia tak mau kehilanganmu ba-chan. Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Hehehe." ujarnya percaya diri.

"Benarkah?" aku sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapannya. "sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia nampak sedikit berfikir,"ini rahasia ya ba-chan, sebetulnya aku tak boleh membicarakan hal ini padamu." ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah aku janji, ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentangnya Naruto." ujarku sedikit memaksa.

"Sebenarnya Tsunade-baa san bercerita padaku semenjak 10tahun yang lalu Sasuke-ji san bekerja keras mengurusmu yang terbaring koma di tempat tidur. Dia sampai berhenti sekolah dan berusaha sekuat tenaga membiayai pengobatanmu agar suatu saat nanti kau bangun dan membuka matamu."

Deg... ceritanya membuat diriku speechless, aku benar-benar tertohok mendengar ceritanya. Hatiku seperti teriris benda tajam dan menyisakan bekas gores yang cukup dalam jauh di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Kami-sama selama lebih dari 10 tahun dia merawat diriku yang tertidur lelap, terus menunggu dan setia merawatku hingga ku tersadar dari tidur panjangku.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa pedih hatinya ketika orang yang dikasihinya tak mengenali dirinya. Dia tetap berada disampingku dan menjagaku penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya Sakura-ba chan, meski kau tak mengingatnya tapi jauh di dalam hatinya perasaannya padamu tak pernah berubah sedikit pun. Seperti bunga edelweiss yang dia berikan padamu. Ini adalah tanda bukti cintanya padamu. Cinta yang tak akan pernah mati dimakan waktu 'cinta yang abadi'. Hehehe."

Tes...tes...liquid bening jatuh menetes dari kelopak mataku. Ada apa ini? Aku sungguh tak mengerti! Hatiku sakit, ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan menjerit pilu. Menumpahkan perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan hatiku saat ini.

"Tu-tunggu Sakura-ba chan, kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis, nanti aku kena marah Sasuke-ji san ttebayo. Arrgghhh!" kulihat dari sudut mataku tingkah serba salah Naruto. Ia kebingungan melihatku menangis.

PLETAK

"Sa-sakit! Hiks."

"Kau membuatnya menangis Naruto!"

"Ahhh...Sasuke-ji san?!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku ketika mendengar suaranya. Suara berat penuh kharisma miliknya.

"Sa-su-ke-san?" ucapku terbata-bata sedikit gemetar. Ia mendecih, sreet...lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Ayo ikut denganku... Naruto aku titip toko sebentar."

"Eehhhh...tunggu Sasuke-ji san aku harus pulang kalau tidak Tsunade-baa san pasti akan memukul pantatku ttebayo." teriak Naruto namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Dengan seenaknya ia memberikan deathglare pada Naruto.

"Kau yang membocorkan rahasiaku padanya, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ucapnya sarkastik.

"He-he i-tu...baiklah aku yang salah ttebayo." Naruto akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sasuke-sa~"

"Kun! Dulu kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun Sakura, jauh sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi." ucapnya sendu seraya menghapus jejak air mataku di pipi. "aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, ke tempat kenangan kita."

Sasuke membawaku pergi ke taman bermain. Sejak tadi ia tak pernah melepaskan tanganku. Ia berhenti tepat di depan kincir raksasa.

"Kau tau, aku punya phobia akan ketinggian. Tapi kau selalu memaksaku untuk naik berdua denganmu saat senja datang. Tapi aku tak pernah mau meski kau paksa, akhirnya kau marah dan naik sendirian. Aku selalu menunggumu dibawah tak sekali pun aku beranjak dari sini. Aku selalu mencari sosokmu disana, terus memperhatikanmu tak lama kemudian kau tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan padaku. Begitulah rutinitas kita sepulang sekolah dulu." tatapan mata Sasuke menerawang jauh, Onyx nya yang teduh seakan berkata kenangan itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik lenganku menuju antrian.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu bukankah kau bilang takut?" aku menahan langkahnya.

"Hn, tapi aku ingin mewujudkan impianmu. Aku sudah berjanji."

"Tapi~"

"Tidak ada penolakan Sakura, kau dulu sering berkata bagitu padaku."

Entah kenapa tubuhku dengan sendirinya bergerak mengikuti langkahnya. Tangannya berkeringat! Aku tau dia berusaha mati-matian menekan rasa takutnya.

Hentikan Sasuke! Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Karena sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengingatmu.

.

.

.

.

Siinggggggg

Suasana hening ketika kami berdua berada di dalam kincir angin raksasa ini. Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat, keringat deras menetes dari wajahnya. Namun sikapnya tetap tenang, ia berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya di depanku. Aku memandang ke luar jendela, sebentar lagi kami akan berada di puncak.

Tuk, pundakku terasa berat, aku menoleh dan mendapati kepala Sasuke menyender di bahuku.

"Sasuke-san kau tidak apa~ ya tuhan wajahmu pucat!" aku terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. "BERTAHANLAH!"BERTAHANLAH teriakku panik.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat, oh tidak... kincir yang kami taiki berhenti tepat dipuncak. Kami-sama aku ingin segera turun, keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Cahaya senja matahari berwarna orange terpantul di kaca jendela. Sebentar lagi cahayanya akan redup dan berganti sinar rembulan. Namun di penghujung terbenamnya matahari Sasuke mengecup bibirku.

"Tan-jou-bi o-me-de-tou Sakura." ucapnya terbata-bata di telingaku. Brukkk... lalu ia tak sadarkan diri.

"SASUKE!KUMOHON BERTAHANLAH!"

Sebegitu burukkah phobia ketinggiannya? Kami-sama kumohon semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya. Aku masih belum berterima kasih atas semua kerja kerasnya untukku. Aku belum bisa mengingat semua kenangan yang kami lalui dulu. Kumohon... kumohon jangan dulu kau ambil dia dariku.

Kupeluk semakin erat tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanlu. Aku menangis terisak, aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Jauh di dalam hatiku aku takut kehilangan dirinya, kami-sama apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Meski aku belum bisa mengingatnya tapi cinta itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu tanpa pernah kusadari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-ku-ra."

"Aku disini Sasuke-san."

"Dimana ini?"

"Rumah sakit."

Aku membawanya kerumah sakit saat turun dari kincir angin raksasa tadi. Dibantu oleh petugas disana kami segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dekat taman bermain. Aku bersyukur tak terjadi hal buruk padanya. Kata dokter ia hanya kelelahan dan rasa takut akan ketinggiannya membuat sirkulasi darah dan detak jantungnya tak menentu alhasil ia pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ck, maaf aku sudah bertingkah tak keren di depanmu!" ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Daijoubu... aku senang kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun."

Ia tersentak kaget lalu refleks menoleh menatap tajam Emeraldku ketika kupanggil namanya dengan suffix 'kun'.

"Kau~ ingatanmu~?"

"Belum." aku memutus kalimatnya, Onyxnya kembali redup mendengar ucapanku. "tapi meski aku belum bisa mengingatnya...maukah kau menungguku Sasuke-kun? Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengingat hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama dulu." lanjutku.

Onyxnya terbelalak tak percaya menatapku, kemudian tersenyum. Sreet ia memeluk tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hn, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Cinta yang tulus tak mengenal kata waktu bukan?Butuh perjuangan yang tidak main-main dan kesungguhan hati yang kuat untuk dapat mempertahankannya. Seperti bunga Edelweiss mengajarkan kita untuk tidak mudah didapatkan, pengorbanan, perjuangan dan kesungguhan dengan tekad harus tetap konstan, melawan dingin, panas, hujan dan letih karena itu semua pantas dihadiahi cinta yang abadi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# OMAKE #

.

.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke sudah hampir 10 tahun menghabiskan waktuku menjaga kekasihku yang sedang menjalani masa-masa sulitnya melawan maut. Ia terbaring lemah diatas kasur tanpa sekali pun membuka matanya semenjak kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

#Flasback on #

.

.

"Ayo cepat Sasuke-kun hari ini ulang tahunku, aku tak mau tau kau harus menemaniku naik kincir raksasa itu sekarang. Tak ada penolakan Sasuke-kun." ucapnya seraya menyeret lenganku.

"Aku tak akan pernah mau naik benda raksasa ini seumur hidupku Sakura. Kau tau kan aku phobia ketinggian, aku bisa mati saat berada di puncak sana." rutukku.

"Sasuke-kun jahat! Buk...buk..buk...Aku hanya ingin cinta kita abadi bodoh! Kau tau kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman saat senja di atas kincir raksasa tepat di puncak cinta kita akan abadi selamanya. Apa kau tak ingin hidup berdua denganku sampai kakek-nenek!" dia sedikit merajuk dan memukuli dadaku berulang kali.

Tuk...aku menyentil dahi lebarnya.

"BO-DOH! Kau masih saja termakan mitos tak berguna itu, heh. Meski tak berciuman di atas sana pun aku akan tetap bersamamu, kenapa kau tak pernah percaya padaku Sakura." ujarku meyakinkannya. Tapi tetap saja ekspresi wajahnya yang cemberut memandangku tak berubah.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku Sasuke-kun... kau itu pria terpopuler di sekolah, banyak yang menyukaimu bahkan kakak kelas yang terkenal sexy pun mengincarmu. Setiap hari aku selalu takut kau tinggalkan bodoh." keluhnya.

"Hn, kau cemburu Sakura?" aku sedikit menggodanya.

JLEB...

"AUCH." dia menginjak kakiku kencang. Lalu lari ke arah kincir angin sendirian.

"SASUKE-KUN Bodoh!"

Aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. Akhirnya dia naik kincir itu sendirian seperti biasa. Padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya... maaf Sakura suatu saat nanti aku akan naik bersamamu.

.

.

.

.

"SAKURA! bertahanlah!"

Air mataku menetes melihat tubuh mungilnya berlumuran darah. Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat takut, aku takut kehilangannya. Ini gara-gara aku tak mengantarnya pulang tadi, kami-sama kumohon jangan ambil dia dariku.

"Kau tunggu di luar, cepat kau hubungi keluarganya. Keadaannya krisis." ujar dokter yang membawa dia ke ruang UGD.

Tanganku gemetar... aku menatap nanar darah merah pekat yang tertempel di telapak tangan dan baju seragamku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, aku gagal melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Sakura, hari ini aku Juga datang menjengukmu."

Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan kau masih belum membuka matamu. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku selalu datang menjengukmu. Aku selalu membawa bunga krisan putih dan ungu. Putih melambangkan kesetiaanku dan ungu untuk kesembuhanmu.

"Kumohon jangan membuatku menderita lebih dari ini Sakura! Kumohon buka matamu!"

Setiap hari aku selalu menunggumu Sakura, karena itu aku akan selalu menemanimu dan menjadi orang pertama yang akan kau lihat nanti, saat emerald indahmu kembali memancarkan sinarnya.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan sampai satu tahun pun kau belum membuka matamu Sakura. Kurasa Kami-sama benar-benar membenciku, karena dia tak mengabulkan permohonanku agar kau cepat membuka matamu.

Dan aku minta maaf mulai hari ini kau akan menghabiskan waktumu dirumahku. Kemarin orangtuamu pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah sakit. Kau tau mereka bilang tak mampu membiayai biaya pengobatanmu dirumah sakit. Mereka menyerah tentang kesembuhanmu... sudah kubilang berulang kali agar mereka percaya padaku, suatu saat pasti kau akan membuka matamu. Tapi mereka tak percaya padaku, karena aku bukanlah dokter tapi hanya seorang anak sma yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sekarang hanya aku yang kau miliki Sakura, hanya aku yang bisa menemanimu disaat kau berjuang melawan penyakitmu. Karena itu aku berhenti sekolah...aku akan bekerja keras untuk membiayai pengobatanmu sampai kau sembuh.

.

.

.

.

"Nii- chan juga membeli bunga?"

"Ya...untuk kekasihku. Buat siapa kau membeli bunga matahari sebanyak itu?"

"Hehehe... ini untuk tou-san dan kaa-san di surga sana."

"Mereka pasti bahagia menerima bunga pemberianmu... siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto...dan kurasa kekasihmu akan senang menerima bunga itu darimu. Eldeiwess bunga cinta abadi ."

"Kau benar, kuharap dia bahagia."

Hari ini genap 5 tahun dia masih tetap tertidur. Aku selalu memberikannya bunga setiap minggunya. Kebetulan hari ini aku mampir ke toko bunga dekat dengan tempatku bekerja. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku berjumpa dengan Naruto bocah berusia 8 tahun yang ditinggal orangtuanya sejak sebulan ia dilahirkan.

Kuputuskan untuk memberikan bunga Eldeiwess untukmu, ini simbol dari perasaanku padamu. Tak peduli berapa lama kau tertidur aku akan tetap berada disampingmu.

.

#Flashback off#

.

.

.

Kami-sama aku hampir putus asa. Kumohon buka matamu Sakura. Sudah 10 tahun lamanya aku menunggumu. Aku merasa hidupku tak berarti lagi sejak kau tertidur.

Sekarang usia kita pun tak muda lagi. Dua puluh enam tahun, jika dalam keadaan normal mungkin kita sudah menikah dan mempunyai buah hati yang lucu.

Setiap hari aku selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu. Kau segalanya bagiku Sakura... kuharap kau segera sadar dan aku janji akan menuruti semua permintaanmu.

Kukecup jidat lebarnya sekilas, mengelus pipi porselin nya yang halus. Aku memandang nanar tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin kurus. Kupejamkan mataku untuk meresapi wangi tubuhnya. Tes...tak terasa liquid bening menetes dari sudut mataku. Ini bukan Uchiha sekali bukan? Aku tak ingat terakhir kali aku menangis, karena setiap hari aku selalu menangisi dirinya.

"Ke-na-pa me-na-ngis?"

Deg... jantungku berdetak melebihi batas normal. Suara indahnya yang telah hilang sejak 10 tahun yang lalu kini terdengar sangat lemah. Emeraldnya yang indah secerah matahari kini bersinar lagi. Bibirku tertarik keatas menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman. Ya aku bahagia saat ini. Namun sedetik kemudian duniaku seakan kembali runtuh. Saat dia menatapku penuh kebingungan...dan tidak mengenaliku.

"Si-a-pa ka-u?"

Kami-sama masih menghukumku...tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untukku menunggu dirinya tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Dan menunggu sekali lagi untuk memulihkan ingatannya ini bukan masalah besar bagiku.

Asal dia hidup mendampingiku itu sudah cukup bagiku. Cinta yang kuberikan bukanlah cinta sesaat yang mudah pupus dimakan waktu. Seperti bunga edelweiss yang kuberikan padanya... sampai beratus-ratus tahun pun aku akan tetap mencintainya. Cintaku abadi tak akan pupus dimakan waktu.

"Uchiha Sasuke... dan kau Haruno Sakura."

"Sa-su-ke?Sa-ku-ra? Aku tak dapat mengingatnya!"

"Tak apa... masih banyak waktu bukan? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Arigatou Sasuke."

"Hn... tanjoubi omedetou Sakura."

Aku memeluknya erat... tepat di hari ulang tahunnya ia membuka matanya. Akhirnya Kami-sama menjabah doaku, mungkin ini hadiah kami-sama untukku dan untuknya.

.

.

End


End file.
